


"Are You Real?"

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Are You Real?"

Inara has not left Zoe's side since the loss of Wash. She had lost the child days later. Inara had not left her side. She would never leave Zoe's side when she was clearly hurting. She had seen the pain in Zoe's eyes and, if she was completely honest, she was in love with Zoe. To the point she would not risk losing Zoe. Zoe was a strong woman, but she was human. She had waited, watching over Zoe as she finally slept. 

Zoe's head was in her lap and Inara smiled softly, stroking a hand through Zoe's tangled hair. She didn't mind being a pillow. Zoe had moved, clearly a little nervous when she woke. 

"Are you real?"

Inara had smiled, leaning down to kiss her gently, her voice soft. 

"Yes Zo... I'm real."


End file.
